Power Rangers in Space: Unwanted Attention
by Kindred Isa
Summary: When Zhane feels that Andros is not paying any attention to him, the silver ranger decides to risk his life. It results in some surprising unwanted attention with surprising results. This story was done with Blackfox & has non-con spanking.


**Unwanted Attention**

**Disclaimer:** We don't own anything from Power Rangers in Space, and we're not making any money from this fic

**Summary:** When Zhane feels that Andros is not paying any attention to him, the silver ranger decides to risk his life. It results in some surprising unwanted attention and even some that he never knew he wanted.

**Authors:** Cat/Kindred Isa

**Pairing:** Zhane/Andros

**Warning(s):** Spanking; spoilers; sexual scenes

**Author's Note:** Hope you like our first space rangers fan fiction.

Things, it seemed, had changed since the Silver Ranger had been injured on their home planet years ago. It was clear to Zhane, as he stood on the ship watching his best friend and hoping that Andros would have responded to him, that the red ranger almost seemed to not even notice him. Even during training exercises, there was not even a glimmer of attention from his best friend. It hurt, and Zhane was beginning to get desperate to even have Andros even talk to him, much less pay attention to him. In his jealous rage, Zhane decided to surf near a black hole, hoping his friend would at least notice him now; but things weren't going as planned, now finding himself in trouble.

Andros was in the middle of training when DECA's alarms went off, alerting him and the other Rangers to the fact that someone was in trouble. As all the Power Rangers met on the bridge, Andros realised who it was missing – and though he kept calm, he was worried about his friend much more than he would let on.

Why had Zhane done something so stupidly reckless?

"I'll handle this." Andros got into his much smaller spaceship, morphing just to be on the safe side, and steered the ship towards the black hole. "Zhane! Get over here!" he said into the communicator, his voice a little on the sharp side.

Zhane was busy riding the waves of the black hole and turned his attention to the ship coming after him. He gulped, hearing the stern tone his best friend was using to command that he return to him. It sent a shiver down his spine, and the blond was about to respond when a large wave rocked his board, knocking him down a little, being forced to hold it to keep from being sucked into the hole. This was when he realized that maybe this had not been the best idea after all. "Uhhh...um uh...having a few issues here...give me a minute, And..."

Andros put the spaceship into hover mode, and climbed out and onto the top. He stretched out, extending a hand towards Zhane. "Grab on!" He remembered Zhane lying in cryo... he couldn't see that again.

Zhane had no choice and grabbed onto Andros' hand as he was pulled towards safety with his board spiralling out of control. The silver board disappeared into the black hole, and Zhane groaned. "Aww, man, that was my favourite board." He failed to notice Andros' angry expression behind the helmet; not that he was paying any attention.

"You could have fallen in," Andros said, struggling to keep his temper and remain calm. "Why would you do that, Zhane?" As he spoke, he all but dragged the silver ranger into the spaceship.

Zhane shrugged when he looked at his best friend. "I don't know, And... Just wanted to ride the waves; but it's not like you'd notice anything I did anyway." The silver ranger all but pouted when he was pulled rather roughly into the ship with an iron grip on an upper arm like he was an errant child being led home after being disobedient.

Andros unmorphed, and frowned at Zhane. "That was a dangerous and stupid thing to do. You're part of the Power Rangers. You can't take dangerous risks anymore."

Zhane powered down as well and looked at his friend, but didn't find it all that serious. "Oh come on, I was just having a little bit of fun, And...you have to always take everything so serious?" At least Andros finally noticed him, and Zhane was beginning to hope that his friend would finally see him as he did. The sparks were definitely flying as Zhane faced his best friend, seeing the anger in Andros' brown eyes, but didn't heed the warnings.

"Do you always have to take everything so lightly?" Andros shot back. "You could have been killed! Like you almost were before!"

"But I wasn't, and it is not like you've even noticed I exist, Andros. Ever since I woke up, you've been nothing but cold. You ignored me, and I'm even surprised you even got your head out of your ass to even notice I was in any danger to begin with!" Zhane shot back, crossing his arms, looking at his best friend, feeling the hurt for more than the first time since he'd woken up from his sleep.

For the first time since Zhane had woken up, Andros found himself really looking at his friend. He supposed he had been kind of cold; but how could he deal with being a Power Ranger leader and everything else that had happened? "You should have said something." Even as he spoke, he remembered something he'd seen earlier on Earth – a punishment someone had been given, after running out into the road and nearly getting knocked down after having an argument with the person with them.

"Yeah, like you would have bothered to listen to me... You never listen to me; and if you'll excuse me, I have better things to do right now then have this argument all over again." Zhane turned to leave, not knowing that this was far from over.

Andros stepped forward, and grabbed hold of Zhane's arm. "This conversation isn't over."

Zhane felt the iron grip on his arm and frowned, with the blond obviously confused. "What, you have more to add to this useless argument?"

"Angry with me or not, you shouldn't have endangered yourself like that." Andros looked around, and then started pulling Zhane over to the captain's chair.

Zhane wasn't sure what Andros was up to, and it was clear that he was confused, but did try and pull himself free. "Well, it is done and other with and I'm fine, And...You can let go of me now."

Andros shook his head. "That's not happening. This time, you were lucky. Next time, you might not be." Still holding onto Zhane's arm, Andros sat down on the chair.

"Uh, okay, I've got that, but what the heck are you doing?" Zhane tried to pull himself free again, only to have the grip on his arm tighten. The silver ranger was beginning to feel uncertain, not knowing what his friend was up to and why he was holding onto him like this. Under normal circumstances, the teenager wouldn't have minded; but the stern look in his friend's hazel eyes sent shivers down his spine.

"Punishing you," Andros replied, and pulled Zhane closer to him, using his free hand to unfasten his friend's trousers and pull them down.

Zhane was taken aback when his friend said that, only to start taking down his pants. Left in only his underwear, the blond looked at the red ranger, unable to understand what he was doing, but began to pull himself away. "W..What are you doing? What does punishing me have to do with taking my pants off? I can do extra training without losing my pants, you know."

"That's not what I have in mind." Taking a much tighter grip on Zhane's arm, Andros pulled him closer to his body, and took Zhane's underwear down as well after a brief hesitation.

When his underwear followed, Zhane's dark eyes widened, and his struggles got even more frantic. He had no idea why his friend would need to bare his lower body to punish him. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING, AND?"

"Punishing you," Andros said again, using his grip on Zhane's wrist to pull the silver ranger across his lap. "I saw this used on Earth. It seems an appropriate punishment when someone you care about endangers themself." He lifted his hand, and brought it down hard on Zhane's bottom.

'What? And, this is not funny!" Zhane let out a yelp when he felt the hand come down on his bare bottom in shock, with his eyes widening. He was soon struggling over Andros' lap in alarm with his bottom getting heated. "Stop it! What are you doing? Let me go!"

"It's called a spanking. And it's not meant to be funny; it's meant to show you why you shouldn't do this again." Andros tightened his grip on Zhane, and kept on spanking.

"Oww! Andros, stop it! It hurts!" The silver ranger was squirming, and whimpered when he found that he was trapped in place. The teenager could only pout in dismay with his bottom really hurting. "Oww!" The heat only got worse, and soon Zhane was reduced to softly crying.

Andros increased the force and speed behind the smacks he was landing, also landing a few to the tops of Zhane's thighs. "Is this a better option than talking to me?"

"Oww...n...no." Zhane was soon crying, and felt trapped over his friend's lap as he hung there limply. This wasn't the type of attention the young ranger had wanted, and his bottom really hurt. His face was wet with tears as Andros continued to spank him. "N..No...please..I'm...s...sorry...I...only wanted...you to pay...attention to m...me..."

Andros paused, gentling his swats a little. "You should have talked to me, not put yourself in danger. Understand?" He didn't want to imagine what would have happened if Zhane had fallen into the black hole. For two years, his friend had been frozen... he didn't want to mourn him.

Zhane continued to sob, feeling his heart ache as much as his prone bottom. Before he could even stop himself, Zhane spoke words he hoped to have remained hidden. "B..But you were...c...cold...you ignored me and I...love you..."

Andros stopped the spanking altogether, taken aback by Zhane's words. "I..." It was hard for him to truly open up to anyone – but he needed to right now. So he closed his eyes, and let those feelings he had buried long ago come out. "Zhane... I love you too."

Zhane remained laying there, still softly crying, but was sniffling by that point. His dark eyes widened having heard that. "Y...You w...what?"

"I love you," Andros repeated – finding it easier to say the second time. "I thought... I thought I was going to lose you again."

"I thought you didn't like me, much less love me, And...I only wanted you to see me..." Zhane spoke with his voice breaking, and the boy once again began to cry, with the tears wetting his young face, his bottom still on fire.

Andros slowly released Zhane, and then pulled him up onto his lap. He slipped his arms around the silver ranger, and held him close in a slightly awkward hug. "I see you. I always see you," he said quietly. "I didn't know how to handle you waking up... I was alone before the other rangers came..."

Zhane sniffled and hissed, feeling the pressure on his spanked bottom, but wrapped his arms around his best friend. "I...I'm sorry, And...I...was desperate and hurt that...you were so cold..I wish I was there with you." The silver ranger leaned forward a little and kissed his best friend briefly, blushing a little. "Um...I shouldn't have done that."

Andros took a firm hold of Zhane's chin in one hand, and kissed him again. "I shouldn't have treated you like I did, Zhane. I am sorry."

"I am the one that is sorry. And, where did you learn about this punishment? I think you said something about Earth, but how did you know about this spanking thing?"

"I saw someone use it when the person they were with nearly got hurt after an argument," Andros answered. "Since you endangered yourself..." He shrugged.

"Since I endangered myself, you decided to, um, spank me." Zhane finished for him, and smiled a little. "Let me tell you, And, that hurts."

"It was meant to," Andros said seriously. "And if you ever do something like that again, I'll spank you again."

That got Zhane to cringe a little, and he hoped that he never ended up getting his bare butt spanked again. "I hope I don't end up getting spanked again. My butt hurts."

Andros tightened his arms a little around Zhane, looking into his eyes. "If I have to, I'll do it again. I won't lose you."

"Something tells me you would, Andros." Zhane blushed a little, and once again kissed his best friend. "Um, where do we go from here, though?"

"I'm not sure..." Andros returned the kiss. "I want to be with you... is that what you want?" he asked seriously.

"I want to be with you too, Andros. I love you," the other boy replied, feeling a little breathless, and then blushed, realizing that he was naked from the waist down. "Um, can I get my pants back on, we are in the middle of the bridge."

Andros nodded, slowly loosening his hold on Zhane. "Go ahead." He kissed the silver ranger, and then released him entirely.

Zhane hoped off Andros' lap and quickly got dressed, but did hiss when the fabric of the gray pants rubbed against his sore cheeks. "Ooohhh...oww.." He then hopped a little, trying to relieve the sting, only to blush again. "Ow, for someone who only saw a spanking, you spank hard."

"I don't think it would have been as effective to spank softly." Andros stood up, slipping a hesitant arm around Zhane's shoulders. "Next time... talk to me. Don't let it get so far if you want my attention."

"Okay, but are you sure you're ready for my wanting your attention, oh fearless leader?" Zane smirked a little and leaned into Andros' arms. "Cause if we are dating, I want your attention, you know."

Andros kissed him gently. "You can get my attention in good ways – that won't end with you being spanked. I won't be ignoring you again in any case."

"I hope not." Zhane smiled and returned the kiss, still blushing. "Cause I may have to find new ways to get your attention, And; but hopefully ones that don't involve a sore butt."

"I'll be happy with that, Zhane. I don't want to see you endanger yourself again."

"I won't, And...Well, unless it is as a ranger and we're saving the world; but I won't intentionally. Have you to keep in line."

Andros glanced sideways at Zhane. "Do you want to come to my room? You might not want to see the others right now, if you're still sore."

Zhane nodded and blushed a little. "Yeah, sure. I would love to spend more time with my boyfriend...is that the right word?" He smiled and, with Andros helping him, they headed down the corridors towards Andros' room.

"That's the correct word." When they got to his room, Andros keyed in the code to open the door, and led Zhane into the room. "I am glad you're awake," he said seriously. "I did miss you." Far more than he'd ever thought possible.

Zhane smiled a little and went into the room with Andros before he was in his friend's arms. "Mmm, would have missed you too when I was asleep; but did miss you when I woke up, And." The blonde boy shivered a little, remembering that fateful day when they went into battle and the pain he felt when he was badly injured. "Still remember that day...and the pain."

Andros found it easier to hug Zhane this time, and just let himself enjoy the feel of the silver ranger in his arms. "I thought you'd died. The only way to save you was to freeze you."

"I nearly did, And. I was so badly injured; but at least you were safe and we had saved as many as we could," the silver ranger admitted softly. "If I got to see you one last time, it would have been worth it to die for you."

"I don't want you to die for me, Zhane. I want you alive and well." Andros pressed his lips to his friend's forehead.

"I won't die, Andros. I love you and want to be with you. I never want to leave you again."

"And no surfing near black holes again, either," Andros said, mostly serious. "If you do endanger yourself again, you know what'll happen."

Zhane blushed again and chewed his lower lip, looking down with a sly smile. "I know...I'll get a spanking again; but one question, red ranger. How do you plan to subdue me next time when I know what is coming?" he teased.

"Hmm..." Andros thought about that for a moment, and then shrugged. "If I have to, I'll force you," he said seriously.

Zhane just snickered at his boyfriend. "And how will you manage that, Andros? I'm bigger than you." The silver ranger continued to tease, loving the way his best friend looked at him.

Andros shrugged. "If it comes to a fight between us, I think we can say that I'd win. Would you fight me if you did deserve to be punished again?"

"Probably not, but wouldn't mind play fighting once in a while to see which of us is stronger."

Andros watched Zhane closely. "Maybe we can..."

Zhane grinned. "Really?" He soon was on top of Andros with him pinned, before he moved his lips down to kiss him. "I seem to have you at my mercy, red ranger."

Andros returned the kiss – and then wrapped his arms around Zhane, pulling the silver ranger to the floor and pinning him there himself. "How about now?"

When he found himself on the floor and pinned down, Zhane let out a small squeak, finding that he was definitely pinned down. "Uhhh...okay...you are stronger than me, And." He smiled a little, but didn't bother to struggle.

Andros kissed Zhane deeply. "Yes, I am."

This got a giggle from Zhane as he returned the passionate kiss. "So, um, guessing when we, you know, have sex, I may be on the bottom, huh?"

"Does your butt hurt still?" Andros asked with some concern.

"It aches, yeah, but I'll be okay, Andros." The teenager smiled and loved the way his boyfriend's body rested on his, with his own legs around the slender hips. "But kind of like you between my legs." Then realizing what he'd just said, the teenager turned bright red in embarrassment.

Andros placed his hands on either side of Zhane's head, and kissed him once more. "I think I like that, too."

Zhane moaned a little, unable to help his natural reactions, feeling the blood rushing to his groin. "Mmm, I really like this...guess I'd be the one on my back, huh?"

"I think so." Andros let his fingers run lightly over Zhane's shoulder and his chest.

"Mmm you are as hard as I am, Andy." Zhane was breathless as he lay under his boyfriend, panting, feeling the hard pressure against his clothed butt crack. "W...Whoa you are hard alright, and so totally where you're supposed to be."

"I think you like this attention much better..." Andros looked into Zhane's eyes, and then pulled his pants down.

Zhane shivered when he felt the quick hands pulling down his pants again, followed by his underwear with his erection springing free to the cool air. "Um...I hope I don't disappoint you."

"You won't," Andros promised, sliding his hand down Zhane's chest and taking hold of his erection.

"Uhhhh, Andros..." Zhane groaned when he felt the warm hand grasping his throbbing flesh, unable to help but pump his hips up the best he could. "Ooooohhhh that feels so good...want to see you too...please?"

As he continued to massage Zhane's erection, Andros removed his own pants, then leaned forward to kiss the silver ranger once more.

Zhane was writhing under his boyfriend, unable to help the soft moans that escaped his lips. He then saw what was now going to be his. "You are beautiful, Andros...You know that?" He breathed out as he softly grasped the other teenager, delighting in his moans as well, with his body feeling like it was on fire.

"You are the loveliest thing I've seen," Andros said, continuing to massage Zhane's erection. "I thought you were never gonna wake up."

"Uhhh g...God...glad I did...Ooooohhhh that feels so good..." Zhane continued to fondle the other boy's erection as well, shivering when he found himself unable to hold back any longer. "Ughh...gonna...And..."

Andros sped up his strokes and caresses, working to bring Zhane to climax, even as he felt himself nearing his own edge.

The blond continued to work on bringing Andros to the brink as well, feeling the flesh twitching. Zhane cried out, spurting his seed onto his boyfriend's hand and their stomachs. "Aghhhh, Andros...God!"

Andros felt himself follow immediately after, and pressed his face against Zhane's hair as he shuddered and shook in the aftermath of his own climax.

Both boys, it seemed, were panting from having climaxed on each other. Zhane brought his own soaked hand to his mouth and sucked on a finger. "Mmm...You taste pretty good, red ranger." He grinned, still pinned under his lover, and for the first time since he'd woken up definitely felt noticed and loved.

Andros kissed Zhane deeply, and then just held him. "You'd better not get yourself hurt again."

Zhane returned the kiss and smiled. "Mmm, oh yeah; or my boyfriend will spank my bare butt again for it; but one good thing came from my being hurt, I saved you that day from being killed."

"Put yourself in danger again, and you _will_ be sorry," Andros warned – but still held onto Zhane to soften his sternness.

"I know, Andy; but to be honest, besides the sore butt, it is kind of a turn-on. You all stern and commanding definitely got me hot and bothered."

Andros raised his eyebrows. "I can be stern and commanding when you're not in trouble as well."

"Really? It was kind of a turn-on, you know, Andros; well, until you pulled me over your lap and burned my butt. But then again this...spanking...you call it? Was pretty hot, too, but so was my butt."

"You didn't seem to think so at the time," Andros commented. "But I hope I finally found a punishment that'll get through to you, since everything else never seems to work."

"Well, definitely is still a turn-on, And; and you with that stern look are giving me goosebumps; but don't be surprised the next time you are all leader commanding if I jump into your arms."

"Just don't do it in the middle of a fight," Andros suggested. "I guess we can use spanking for other purposes as well as punishment."

"Really? Like what?" Zhane asked, blinking a little, but kissed his boyfriend, feeling his entire body tingling.

Andros returned the kiss, slipping his arm around Zhane's shoulders. "Maybe as part of this?" he suggested, indicating their after-sex positions.

"A part of when we are intimate? I guess we could do that. I love almost anything we've done so far, except getting punished."

Andros let his hand drift gently over Zhane's back. "You do know why I did that, right? Not just to hurt you."

"I know. You spanked me cause I endangered my life, and did deserve it."

Andros kissed Zhane yet again. "Don't ever think I don't care about you. I had trouble dealing with it when you woke up – but that's over now."

"I definitely don't think that you don't care about me, Andros. I can tell that you love me too, and I am glad I'm yours."

Andros held Zhane for a few moments, and then pulled back a little. "It's been a long day. While we're not needed, shall we rest?"

"Yeah, I am a bit tired, and wouldn't mind sleeping with you, since I think the other rangers can handle the ship for now."

"Come on." Andros helped Zhane to his feet, and then onto the bed.

Zhane climbed into the bed and under the covers after kicking the rest of his pants off, then removed his shirt, leaving himself naked. His eyes searched his lover to hold him in their sleep. "Come on, Andros...Time for the valiant leader to sleep with his boyfriend."

Andros removed the rest of his own clothes, and then slipped under the covers with Zhane, wrapping his arms around the silver ranger and holding him close.

As Zhane felt slumber take him, the silver ranger smiled and, for the first time since awakening from his deep cryogenic slumber, he felt loved and knew that Andros would never ignore him again.


End file.
